Stay With Me
by PrinceOfChange
Summary: Two boys meet in an... unconventional way. Don't like, don't read. I don't own the song, or Homestuck, but the idea was mine! Aren't y'all proud? Read and review! Second chapter coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! This is my very first songfic, so I do apologize if there's something you don't like about it. I apologize for not being able to please every- No, wait... No I don't. If you don't like it, take your hate somewhere else. For those who do enjoy this, I'd love to see your reviews, so please do that! If you don't thin I did my absolute best, constructive criticism is helpful. I'll be adding another chapter soon. Bye, darlings!**

 **~ Princess**

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand_  
 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_  
 _These nights never seem to go to plan_  
 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

As Dave rolled over and saw the back of an unfamiliar, dark-haired head, the memories of last night flooded his mind. Not that he could remember much; a few drinks in and he had a warm fuzz; about ten more and the dancing started; a few more and he remembered nothing but a lot of flashing light, a beautiful face that he got mere glimpses of, and a few kisses in the back of a cab. He snapped out of his remembering as his partner shifted. Dave quiettly got out of the bed, only pausing a moment to wonder where he was. He found his clothes and began dressing as quickly as he dared, then tiptoed around the bed to the door. To this day, Dave Strider had no idea why - not a single damn clue why - he glanced back at his one-night stand victim. But he did, and what he saw nearly broke his heart. The guy, kind of young, by his face shape, had his eyes closed, a single tear slipping out. Dave got back into the bed and wrapped his arms around the kid's waist. He cuddled into the kid, thinking back to a time before Terezi had left him for Karkat. He thought of how they used to cuddle just like this, and how she'd kiss his cheek and he'd kiss hers until they ran out of alternate places to kiss. Dave heard the kid's breathing hitch.

"I know you're awake, kid."

 _Why am I so emotional?_  
 _No it's not a good look, gain some self control_  
 _And deep down I know this never works_  
 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

John woke up to the soft breathing of yet another one-night stand partner. He squeezed his eyes shut in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, his ex had come back. He shifted, meaning to check to see if it was, in fact, his ex, but stopped himself. He nearly cried when he heard his unknown partner get up and dressed quickly. John listened as the stranger moved around the bed, closing his eyes so that the escapee wouldn't see him awake. When his partner tiptoed back around the bed, John opened his eyes in surprise. He nearly jumped out of his skin when two long, elegant arms wrapped themselves around his waist. As he relaxed in his partner's arms, he let himself imagine that it was Karkat that was cuddling up against him. He imagined that it was Karkat that was nuzzling his nose against the short hair near the back of his head. He was forced out of his daydream when his partner - male, he now knew - said, "I know you're awake, kid." John turned to face his partner, not realizing how close they were until he turned over completely, their noses almost touching. John blushed lightly; he hadn't expected his partner to be so... attractive.

"Um, hi?" The blonde smirked at John, the smirk suddenly turning into a grin.

"I guess we should get to know each other?" John blushed more, then nodded, biting his botton lip.

"I'm Dave," the blonde said.

"John." They stared at each other, seemingly lost for words, truthfully lost in each other's eyes, Dave swimming in an ocean of deep blue, John wrapped up in a blanket of red.

"So... I guess I should go, then." Dave, faster than John expected, slipped his arms from around the other and was out of the bed, heading for the door. John suddenly felt the cold wash of lonliness consume him.

"I guess you're just gonna stride off into the sunset, leaving me as only a distant memory?" Instead of looking guilty, as most other partners did, Dave smirked.

"Striding's what I do." John got out of the bed and followed Dave downstairs, detemined to make him stay.

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me  
_  
Dave opened the door and stepped out, taking note of the fact that John followed him. _'He seems determined to make me stay,'_ Dave thought. His brain seemed to be on high alert, noticing that John was neat and tidy, had a lot of movies starring Nic Cage, and had what was practically a shrine to Ghostbusters. He also noticed the grand piano that John was currently walking over to. Dave had just reached the door when the blue-eyed beauty started playing a song. Not just any song, the song that he and John had (drunkenly) danced to. Dave was surprised into stopping. Turning on his heel, he sat down on the piano bench and sang along to John's playing.

 _"Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me."_ Dave slithered an arm around John's waist, setitng his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. While John played, Dave talked.

"So, John. How old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen next week." Dave was surprised. He hadn't expected the kid to be so near his age.

"No kidding? I'm nineteen." John glanced up into Dave's eyes, and both boys somehow knew that they would both see much, much more of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'll probably upload the last chapter tonight, and that'll be it for this fic! Hope you like it! Also... I also apologize for any emotional trauma that this chapter causes. I feel really guilty about this chapter! imsosososorryaboutthisbutipromiseitgetsbetter. Love ya!**

 **~ Princess**

It has been three years since their first meeting, since John turned nineteen, two years since they 'officially' declared their relationship status, one year since Dave stopped wearing the glasses, and six days since their last anniversary. Tomorrow was John's birthday. It also happened to be the day that Dave would make his move. He was nervous, and a little bit nostalgic about the times gone past, but what could he do? This just happened to be then way that things worked out. Dave sincerely hoped that John wouldn't cry; it would make the whole process much, much harder. Rose called Dave as he was getting into bed. After a few minutes of talking, they reached the subject that Rose had truly called for.

"Why did you choose his birthday to do this? That's my question." Dave sighed.

"Because waiting would make it harder and make me feel guilty, and before just seemed too early to be sure. Anyway, I've gotta go."

"Ah, yes. You must be well rested for the emotional rollercoaster ride tomorrow. Goodnight, Dave."

"Night, Rose." The agitated blonde put the phone down, and went to sleep, dreams chaotic with thoughts of tomorrow.

Several times during the first hour of his wakefulness, Dave decided not to go through with it, then that he should just do it over the phone, then composed a long and well-written email, only to delete it. He called John, praying that he could just leave a message; the dark-haired boy picked up.

"Hey, Dave!" Said blonde replied with a shaky voice.

"H-Hey, Egbert. Happy birthday, kid." John giggled, making Dave feel slightly more nervous.

"Thanks, Dave!"

"Hey, John?"

"Yeah," John replied, worry coloring his voice.

"Um... We need to talk. Meet me at La Fleur in ten?"

"Um, sure. See you then," John answered after a pause. Dave could see the furrowed brows, the bitten lip, the worried eyes. Any thoughts pertaining to John only made things worse for his boyfriend. ' _And besides, I won't be his boyfriend much longer,'_ Dave thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is the final chapter of this fic. I apologized for the beginning of this chapter, by the way. Love ya! ^_^**

 **~ Princess**

John sat at the table in the back corner, the one that never seemed to have any flowers on it, where he and Dave always sat. Speaking of Dave, he was late. John fiddled with the little box in his pocket _. 'Leave it to Dave to be late, not only on my birthday, but also on the day that I'm gonna propose_ ,' John thought. He called Dave's house number, then his cell again. He left a fourth message on both answering machines, then gave his boyfriend ten more minutes. Just as the second minute started, Dave came striding in, shades on. The second he spotted the sunglasses, John felt worry threaten to crush him. The only reason Dave wore the glasses anymore was because he wanted to hide something. Nonetheless, John fought his paranoia back and smiled for Dave, who returned it half-heartedly. That made John worry more. Dave sat down and pulled off his glasses.

"John."

"Dave." They glanced at each other. This was a game they'd play when the other was mad. They'd say each other's name until the angry one turned to look, then the second person would make a silly face. However, Dave was giving John such a look of seriousness that he dropped all pretense of silliness.

"Dave, what's this about? I've got important business to attend to," John said, closing his hand around the velvelt box in his pocket.

"I have something that I need to say. About us."

"About us? What's wrong?"

"Something's been eating away at me. I couldn't figure it out until about two weeks ago. I couldn't believe something so big could slip my notice for so long."

"Dave, I-," John stopped as he heard the opening notes to Stay With Me. ' _What a cruel irony. Play the song that got him to stay while he's trying to make me leave.'_ John turned back to Dave.

"This is something that can be remedied, right?"

"Of course," Dave said, raising John spirit significantly. "But it's only extremes, kid. Either you fix it, or -"

"- Or I leave. Yeah. Got it."

"It's the one thing I truly hate about us, too." John couldn't help it; a tear fell. He stood up.

"Just fucking say it, Dave! What's wrong with us?" Dave took a deep breath and stood up as well.

"What's wrong with us?" Dave leaned in.

"We don't share a last name." John stood stock still, shock etched onto his face, the tears still streaming down. What Dave just said registered, making John blink rapidly.

"Dave?" The taller boy got down on one knee as the music swelled. Dave pulled a small box out of his pocket, similar to the one John was hiding. He opened it and revealed a beautiful silver ring with the words 'My Love' engraved on it.

"John Egbert, we have been together for three years now. Anyone will tell you that three years is certainly not long enough to know someone, but that's the thing; I don't want to know you yet. I want to figure out all your cute little likes and all of your dreams and everything about you... but I also want to spend my eternity with you. John Egbert, will you marry me?" John pressed a hand to his mouth, tears, now of joy, spilling from his eyes. He kneeled in front of Dave and pulled out his own box, opened it, and said, "I suppose this ring will tell you enough, but yes. Dave Strider, there is nothing in the world that could stop me from saying yes. Yes." John smiled. Dave practically tackled him in a hug, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And as they kissed, their music flowed around them, and the other patrons applauded, as well as the staff. Later, they'd find their double proposal on YouTube, titled 'Adorable Boyfriends Propose To Each Other', and they'd flaunt their rings in front of their friends while they held each other.

As Dave carried John through the doorway of their new home, the smaller boy's eyes landed on a certain instrument in the living room. Dave set his husband down and led him over to the seat, where John automatically started playing their song. The room filled with the sounds of John's piano and Dave's voice.

And they lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: The End! Hope you guys liked my little fan fiction! Love ya!**

 **~ Princess**


End file.
